


The Body Language Tango

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 100_roadtrips drabble community, Challenge #322 - "Let's Dance." Drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Body Language Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100_roadtrips drabble community, Challenge #322 - "Let's Dance." Drabble.

Goku wondered if he’d get lucky tonight.

Sanzo never made it easy; Goku had to figure out if he was in the mood to fool around, and the signals constantly changed. It was a complicated dance, but Goku was an avid student of Sanzo’s body language.

They sat in the inn’s parlor after dinner. Sanzo read his newspaper while Goku and the others played cards.

Sanzo stood, snapping his newspaper shut. “I’m going up,” he said. “If anyone bothers me, I’ll shoot them.” He left the room.

Goku saw the glint of a room key on the now-empty chair and smiled.  



End file.
